They're my Fair Maiden's
by HiddenDevil
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has been left for dead after returning the village their precious Uchiha. Now after leaving the village and accidently falling into a warp hole that brought him to the future. How will he survive working as a butler of an all girls mansion.


**They're my Fair Maidens**

xxxxx

_Hello out there folks. Well this is another story that has been floating around in my head, along with another one. If anyone of you are readers of my other works then I'm sorry for not updating them. I've been gradually writing them slowly but hadn't gotten to the point where I could actually update them._ _Do not feel sadden or furious, I assure you that they will be updated in do time. For now lets, let this new story take on it's path to new worlds._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form.**

You all no the drill of how the wording works.

xxxxx

Today was a normal morning as any other. I Uzumaki Naruto have been working for several people in this new house hold that I live in. I'm about seventeen years of age now and am just starting my job in taking care of my fair maidens.

I found the one that employed me into this home, sleeping comfortably in her bed. A beautiful blond haired mistress with a rather large asset. She's a heavy drinker and could be suckered into gambling at times. She also has a very bad temper at times but many of us have learned to accept that part of her. At times she could be caring but at others she could be quiet cruel. Not to mention that she is also the laziest person on the face of the earth. All in all she means well.

As I approached her bed I could hear her murmur the name of her love. The man that was once the master of this home. From what I've learned from the others, the master died from an un-curable illness. The mistress was deeply sadden when she was unable to heal his illness, but they let their love grow in the last few days they had left. When the master passed away, this home was given to her in his will, in hopes of being able to give his wife his home and belongings and curing her pain of losing him. However when ever I look at her, I could sense that she had never gotten over the death of her lover. I believe that the late masters name was Dan.

I placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and slowly shook her sleeping form. "Tsunade-sama it's time to awake, your daily services at the hospital is needed."

However I received a groan in return. "Leave me be, I had too much sake and don't want to go to work today."

"Excuse me but you ordered me to wake you up at this exact time. I cannot go against the time that you had schedule for me to wake you from your sleep."

"Leave me alone." She then took her blanket and covered her body and head.

I then walked towards the curtains and withdrew them from the window to allow the room to shine with the light of the Sun. I heard a small grumble behind me but decided to push it to the back of my mind. "Tsunade-sama it's time for your bath already, please awaken from your slumber." I turned around only to find that she had fallen into a deeper slumber. Seeing as how she isn't going to wake up anytime soon. I approached her bedside and cracked my knuckles. I then lifted her from her bed and began to carry her out of the room. "Tsunade-sama I shall take you to your bath, hopefully it shall cure you of your drowsiness."

My name as already mention before is Uzumaki Naruto, occupation Butler.

"Naruto what did I say when I told you to be more gentle with Ojo-sama?" I heard my sensei yell from down the hall. Well actually my real occupation is apprentice Butler.

xxxxx

_Well folks that's only the beginning. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Oh and for the other story that I was thinking about, it'll involve Naruto and Femhaku. I don't know when I will be able to put up the story so if your interested in it I'll try and post it. The story is a tribute to a great movie that I saw not too long ago and would like to do a remake of it using Naruto and Haku, the title is Naruto's Moving Castle._


End file.
